


Drinks

by moralaevolo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralaevolo/pseuds/moralaevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never had that one drink, but maybe at the end-when everything is truly over and when they had gone through the worst- they can have that one drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a quick one-shot. This was inspired by a tweet from @danikboo. I hope you like it. :)

We looked upon the delinquents. It was Unity Day and even in the midst of our chaos, they had wanted to celebrate. 

I looked at Clarke."Why don't you go get a drink? You look like you could use one."

She smiled, and sighed."I could use more than one."

I couldn't help but smile back."Then have more than one. Clarke, the Exodus ship carrying your mother comes down here in two days.  
After that, the party's over.  
Have some fun while you still can. You deserve it."

Still smiling she gave in."Yeah. Ok." She began to walk away, but turned back to me."So do you by the way."

I smirked."I'll have my fun when the grounders come."

She let out a small chuckle."Alright." I watched her walk away.

"Unity Day." I bit my apple.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
I stood by the gate to Camp Jaha. It was over. Everything was finally over. As I watched Jasper walk by, I felt another flood of guilt wash over me. I had pulled the lever along with Clarke, ultimately killing Maya and the rest of the Mt. Weather people. That had never been the plan, but it had to be done. I waited for Clarke to walk by the gate, but she didn't. I looked back, and saw her embracing Monty. They parted and Monty entered Camp Jaha. I walked towards Clarke. 

"I think we deserve a drink," I said standing next to her.

"Have one for me," she responded. She felt guilty, I knew it. I saw it in her eyes.

"Hey," I told her."We'll get through this." And we would, like we always had- together we would face it.

"I'm not going in." She said. No,  
she had to come in, I thought.  
I turned to her desperation in my eyes.

"If you need forgiveness," I echoed her own words from a time before."I'll give that to you." The sadness in her eyes was almost too much for me."You're forgiven." She remained silent. 

"Please come inside," I begged. I needed her to stay with me. She was a part of me now, a part of me that I didn't want to let go. A part of me that I couldn't let go of. I needed her, I just hoped she still needed me.

She stared at me."Take care of them for me."

I felt a painful aching in my chest as I fought back tears."Clarke-"

"Seeing their faces everyday is just going to remind me of what I did to get them here," she was having trouble holding back her own tears.

"What we did," I reminded her hopelessly. I needed to get her to understand that she wasn't the only one who had a cross to bare. "You don't have to do this alone." I had to get her to understand that she wasn't alone. 

She glanced at Camp Jaha then back at me."I bare it so they don't have to."

She really wasn't coming in. I knew I couldn't convince her."Where you gonna go?"

"I don't know." She leaned up and pressed her lips against my cheek, before she pulled me into a hug. I held her tightly. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want her to leave. 

Without Clarke, I wasn't sure if I could be the leader these kids- these survivors needed. Clarke and I, we needed each other. We had always needed each other, whether we cared to admit it or not. We complemented each other, and we understood each other more than anyone else. We were better leaders together, not apart.

"May we meet again," she whispered in my ear.

No, Clarke. Please don't leave me, I begged as if she could hear my thoughts. We parted, and I felt a single tear fall as I watched her- my other half- walk away. I turned my head.

"May we meet again."  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had been a month since Clarke left. Mostly everyone believed she was gone forever. I couldn't help, but feel anger bubble inside me time as well as sorrow every time I thought of her. She left us, all of us, but I still missed her. 

Now, exactly a month after Clarke left, I told all of the delinquents to meet in the dining area of Camp Jaha. Once there, they all held a drink in our hand.

I gained their attention, and raised my tin cup."To Clarke!"

They raised their cups, and echoed me."To Clarke!"

I chugged down the liquid, and felt the alcohol run down my throat.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She was back, I couldn't believe it. After five months, she was back and now we faced a bigger threat than we had ever had to face before- ALIE.

"So you finally decided to come back for that drink," I growled at her.

"Bellamy-" she began.

I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her. Just like me the first time she hugged me, she was surprised, but hesitantly returned the hug.

"I'm glad you're alive." She told me. I didn't respond, I just buried my face in her hair.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Clarke and I stood outside of the dropship, as we watched four bodies being lowered into freshly dug holes, next to the delinquents we had lost a long time ago. We had done it, we had defeated ALIE. The victory had come with a high price though.

Jaha was lowered into the grave next to his son's grave. It only seemed right to bury him there.

Jasper was lowered into one of the graves, he never fully regained peace after Mount Weather and now he had finally obtained that peace again. Monty clung onto Harper, as he watched his best friend-his brother be lowered into the hole. Tears stained his cheeks. Next to Jasper, Lincoln was put down into a grave. Octavia stared at the grave before breaking down. She felt to her knees with a sorrow filled cry, as she clenched the dirt underneath her. I held her tightly, as she screeched out loud. She shook uncontrollably. Never had I seen my sister in so much pain. In her eyes I saw a broken heart, one that could not be repaired. 

Next to Lincoln, a space was left empty. That space was for Octavia, when it was her time to go. I never wanted that time to come, but I knew that in this world it could come at any moment, and she wanted to be buried next to her only love when that time came.

Finally the last two people were lowered into the last two graves. Monroe, and lastly Abigail Griffin. I glanced up at Clarke. 

Tears were swelled in her eyes, as she watched the only blood related family she had left being lowered into the ground. She blinked and tears spilled down her face. Still holding Octavia, I reached out a hand to her. She looked down at me before taking it. She held on tightly, as I tried and give strength to the two most important people in my life. We would get through this together. 

I helped Octavia up to her feet, still holding Clarke's left hand in my right. Octavia let go of me, and stepped closer to the graves. Clarke and I walked forward, hand in hand. I offered my other hand to my baby sister.

Together we said."Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."

Monty and Raven stepped forward. Monty took Octavia's other hand, and Raven took Clarke's. 

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." We said again.

"May we meet again." The other's echoed. 

Hours later, I found myself alone in the drop ship. Octavia and Monty were still out by the graves. The other's had gone to Camp Jaha. I looked around the Drop ship, and thought of how long it had been since we landed on Earth. It had felt like more than a decade ago, that we landed on Earth. In reality, it had only been a little more than a year. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw a red eyed Clarke. The evidence of tears on her face. Another tear trickled down, and my hand instinctively reached out to brush it away with my thumb.

She swallowed."I could use that drink know." 

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. She clung onto me as if her life depended on it. I held onto her just as tightly, and I didn't want to let go. This time, I didn't have to.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun had just set. The last forty delinquents were were done working for the day. These last few years, our camp had excelled. We had left Camp Jaha only a month after defeating ALIE. Since then we had faced even more challenges. Those challenges including the Grounders, the mutated animals, forming a community, and just plain surviving.

We had survived though, and now we had a chance to live. I felt someone come up by my side. I didn't need to turn my head to know it was Clarke.

"I think we deserve a drink." She said. 

I smirked."I believe we do Princess." 

I could feel her looking at me. I turned and met her stare. She was smiling.

"Princess again?" She asked.

I pondered the question."No, not just Princess." She raised an eyebrow."My Brave Princess."

She smiled."Let's go get that drink my Rebel King."

We walked to our camp's or more like communities Mess Hall. During the last few years, we had expanded the camp. The Drop ship was still the center of it though. We walked into the kitchen, and into the pantry where we stored Monty's moonshine. We poured ourselves two cups, and went to sit at the campfire.

We sat down on the logs, next to each other. The other's soon joined us.

Raven sat next to Monty. Octavia sat on the other side Monty.

"I can't believe everything is finally over." Octavia said.

I smiled at her."I'm happy it is. Is Sasha asleep?"

She nodded. Sasha was my niece, and Octavia's little girl. She had found out a month after Lincoln had passed that she was expecting a child. It was as if a switch had flickered to on, and suddenly Octavia was closer to being the Octavia she had been when Lincoln was alive. As the night went on, we talked about the good times. The times we had back on the Ark, and alo the good times we had on Earth. Soon, everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone but Clarke and I. 

Once we were alone, she lifted her cup.

"To finally getting this drink," Clarke lifted her cup.

I lifted my cup to hers."To finally getting this drink. I love you Princess," I told her with a smile, and I truly meant it.

"I love you Bellamy." She replied, and she truly meant it.

Our tin cups clicked together, and finally- after seven years of waiting- we had this one drink, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one-shot, and I'm sorry if the ending was a bit cliché :)


End file.
